Pohon Sakura
by AudyChan
Summary: -:: Pohon Kenangan Kita Bersama ::-


**Pohon Sakura**

 **By**

 **AudyChan**

 **Genre : T**

 **Karakter : Sesshomaru x Kagura**

 **Latar : InuYasha The Final Act Eps.2**

 **Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Happy Reading~

Rumput hijau melambai-lambai ketika angin menerpa nya. Angin sejuk yang membawa kesegaran dalam hati yang dingin. Pohon Sakura yang indah menggugurkan bunga nya,membawa bau khas dari kelopak bunga yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Musim semi yang indah.." gumam nya.

Angin menerpa rambut silver milik siluman tampan bermata emas yang tak Lain Lord Sesshomaru. Hembusan angin membuat poni nya agak sedikit berantakan.

Angin.. ya angin.. mengingatkan nya tentang wanita itu. Wanita cantik berambut hitam pekat dengan iris merah tajam yang ketika menatap Sesshomaru seketika berubah menjadi pilu.

"Kagura.." gumam Sesshomaru lirih.

Kagura yang sedang terbang bebas di udara kontak dengan suara panggilan Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru.. dimana kau sekarang?"

Bulu halus tersebut masih membawa kagura melayang-layang di udara. Antek Naraku diam-diam mengintai gerak-gerik Kagura.

Kagura langsung menatap tajam ketika Saimyosho tersebut mengikuti nya dari belakang.

"Damn it ! Naraku.. Kenapa dia selalu mengawasi ku.."

"Kagura.. temui aku sekarang.." suara Naraku terdengar samar-samar.

"Sial !" Segera bulu yang membawa Kagura terbang berbalik arah menuju tempat persembunyian Naraku.

Di tengah perjalan Kagura melihat Kanna di depan sebuah gua. Kanna yang selalu membawa cermin itu menoleh ke arah Kagura. Kagura turun dan menemui Kanna.

"Kanna? sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kagura.."

Kagura terpaku pada cermin yang Kanna perlihatkan pada nya. Bayangan sebuah jantung yang sedang berdetak di cermin Kanna.

"Apa yang kau coba perlihatkan padaku?" Tanya Kagura menatap tajam Kanna.

"Kagura.. bukan kah Naraku menyuruhmu untuk segera menemui nya"

"Dari mana kau tau..?"

"Dari dalam sini.." balas Kanna menunjukkan cermin polos nya.

"Huh.. aku tak mengerti maksud Naraku menyuruhku menemui nya" dengus Kagura kesal.

"Kagura.. apa pun yang terjadi padamu.. kau harus berhati-hati"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perhatikan jelas jalan yang kau pilih,Kagura.."

"Hey.. Hey.. Kanna ! kau mau kemana?"

Kanna masuk ke dalam gua dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Cih ! dia dan Naraku sama saja !"

Kagura mengambil bulu yang di selipkan di rambut nya lalu naik ke atas nya.

 _"Kagura.. apa pun yang terjadi padamu.. kau harus berhati-hati"_

"Apa maksud yang di katakan Kanna?" Kalimat itu masih terngiang di telinga lancip Kagura.

 _"Perhatikan jelas jalan yang kau pilih,Kagura.."_

"Itu semacam peringatan dari Kanna.."

"Tunggu dulu.. cermin itu.. apa maksud yang ingin di sampaikan Kanna dengan cermin itu?" Kagura masih berpikir keras dengan pernyataan-pernyataan Kanna tadi.

* * *

Tak lama sampailah Kagura di kastil Naraku. Kastil yang tampak seperti rumah setan, gelap dan bau miasma tersebar dimana-mana. Kagura perlahan melangkah masuk ke ruang tempat Naraku berdiam diri.

Tiba-tiba muncul bayang sosok Naraku dari balik tirai.

"Naraku.." batin Kagura.

"Kagura.. akhirnya kau datang juga.."

"Kali ini apa yang ingin kau perintahkan padaku,Naraku?" balas Kagura dengan Nada tinggi.

"Ha ha ha.." tawa Naraku mengisi kesunyian kastil tersebut.

"Apa yang lucu..?"

"Kagura.. Kagura.. Sang dewi angin yang tidak tau diri"

"Damn it you Naraku ! kenapa kau menyuruhku datang menemui mu,hah?"

Naraku kembali tertawa.

"Aku ingin membebaskan mu Kagura.."

"Hmm yaa kau berhak hidup bebas,tanpa ada lagi yang mengekangmu.. haha" tambah Naraku dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa?"

"Ya.. ku pikir kau ingin hidup bebas seperti siluman lain yang memiliki kehidupan sendiri,bukan?"

Kagura diam tak bergeming.

"Kagura.. Masuklah.. dan mendekatlah padaku.."

Kagura masih menatap lekat ke arah bayang Naraku di tirai.

"Kagura.. apa lagi yang kau tunggu !?'

Kagura pun masuk ke dalam dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Naraku.

"Ambil ini.." Kata Naraku sembari memberikan sebuah jantung pada Kagura.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau mau bebas,kan?"

Kagura tak mengambil jantung tersebut,dia masih menatap tajam Naraku yang sedang tertawa sinis.

"Aku punya firasat buruk ! jangan-jangan bajingan ini menjebakku.." batin Kagura.

"Ha ha ha.. Kagura.. apa yang ada di pikiranmu.." timpal Naraku yang sudah mengetahui isi pikiran Kagura.

"K-kau tidak menjebakku,kan?" kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kagura.

"Kagura.. Kagura.. untuk apa aku menjebakmu ! bukan kah kau adalah bagian dari ku.."

"Dengan jantung ini kau bisa hidup bebas.. tanpa ada satu pun yang bisa memberi mu perintah.."

Kagura memikirkan perkataan Naraku.

"Hidup bebas.."

"Hidup bebas.. tanpa ada satu pun yang mengekangku.."

"Hidup bebas bersama Sesshomaru.."

Kagura membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"Huh.. Naraku.. jika kau benar aku akan mengambilnya"

Naraku menjulurkan tangan nya untuk memberikan jantung tersebut pada Kagura.

Kagura segera mengambil nya dan pergi menghilang begitu saja.

"Ha ha ha.. dengan begitu kau akan mati perlahan-lahan Kagura ! bodoh sekali.." tawa Naraku makin menjadi-jadi saat tau rencana jahat nya berjalan lancar.

* * *

Kagura masih membawa jantung tersebut di tangan nya.

"Sesshomaru.. aku akan hidup bebas bersama mu.." Senyum kecil menghias di bibir merah Kagura.

Sesshomaru masih berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura menatap kosong langit di atas nya.

Sehelasi bulu berayun di udara. Ia tau bulu tersebut membawa wanita yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Kagura.." panggil Sesshomaru pelan.

Sontak mata Kagura langsung tertuju pada pohon Sakura yang di bawah nya berdiri seorang siluman yang tak lain Sesshomaru.

Pohon Sakura tempat mereka sering bertemu. Kagura pernah bercerita mengenai jantung nya yang terpisah dari tubuh nya dan Naraku menyimpan jantung tersebut.

"Sesshomaru.." Kagura perlahan mendarat dan segera menemui Sesshomaru.

Jantung yang ia bawa tadi ia selipkan di dalam kimono nya. Kagura tau ini adalah berita baik untuk nya dan Sesshomaru,jadi ia berniat untuk memberi Sesshomaru kejutan dengan memperlihatkan jantung tersebut.

"Humm Akhirnya kau menemui ku.."

"Sesshomaru.. apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak akan menemui mu lagi,huh?"

Kagura menatap sesshomaru dengan senyum mengambang di wajah nya.

"Kenapa kau begitu bahagia hari ini,Kagura?" tanya Sesshomaru heran.

Kagura menggeleng pelan dengan tetap memasang senyum di wajah cantik nya. Angin sejuk menerpa pohon Sakura di atas mereka dan menjatuhkan guguran bunga-bunga Sakura yang indah. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat romantis.

Kagura mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan hadapan siluman tampan yang selama ini ia kagumi.

"Sesshomaru.. aku bebas.. aku bisa hidup bersama mu,Sesshomaru.."

"Ng? Bagaimana kau bisa bebas? sedangkan jantung mu saja masih ada pada Naraku"

"Maksudmu ini..?" Kagura mengambil jantung nya dari dalam kimono yang ia pakai.

"Kagura.. apa kau benar-benar sudah memikirkan akibat nya kalau kau mengambil jantung ini?"

Kagura mengangguk yakin dengan senyuman tulus di bibir nya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini hanya tipuan belaka dari Naraku? aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu,Kagura.."

"Sesshomaru.. yakin lah dan percaya lah padaku ! Semua ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua.."

"Kagura.. aku tak yakin dengan semua ini.. aku.." belum selesai Sesshomaru melanjutkan perkataan nya,Kagura menutup bibir Sesshomaru dengan kecupan lembut dari bibir nya.

"Sesshomaru.. aku ingin menikmati hidup bebasku dengan ini.." perlahan-lahan Kagura memasukkan jantung tersebut ke dalam dada kiri nya.

"Sssshhh.. Ssshh.. Aaakkhh.."

"Kagura.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak ada reaksi apa pun setelah Kagura menaruh jantung tersebut dalam dada nya.

"Sesshomaru.. akhirnya aku bebas.." Kagura membalas dengan senyuman tulus.

Spontan Sesshomaru memeluk erat Kagura.

"Kagura.. Aishiteru.."

Kagura terkejut mendengar Sesshomaru mengatakan kata tersebut di telinga nya.

"Kagura.. Hontou ni aishiteru.. aku takut kehilangan dirimu.."

Sesshomaru melepaskan pelukan erat nya dan menatap lekat pada wajah cantik wanita di depan nya.

Sesshomaru tersenyum pada Kagura.

"Tampan.. ya benar ia sangat tampan ketika tersenyum" batin Kagura.

"Kagura.. Yokatta !" Kata Sesshomaru.

Kemudian ia menarik tubuh Kagura dalam pelukan nya.

"Kagura.. Akhirnya kau hidup bebas dan bisa hidup bebas bersama ku.. selama nya"

* * *

Kedua nya saling menatap satu sama lain. Sesshomaru mendekat perlahan ke arah wajah Kagura. Bibir nya sangat ingin menyentuh bibir Kagura.

Kagura merapatkan kedua mata nya menanti Sesshomaru mengecup bibir nya dengan tulus. Sesshomaru menyentuh pipi Kagura dengan tangan nya. bibir mereka perlahan-lahan mendekat tapi tiba-tiba..

"Aaakkhhh..." Kagura memegang dada kiri nya.

"Kagura.. kau kenapa?" tanya Sesshomaru panik.

"Jebakan ! Ini pasti jebakan bajingan itu.. Damn it ! Racun ini seperti nya mulai menyebar di tubuhku.." batin Kagura menahan rasa sakit nya.

"Ssshh Jantungku.. Aaakkhh Sesshomaru.. Tasukete ! "

Sesshomaru memeluk tubuh Kagura yang mulai jatuh ke tanah,ia mengenggam erat tangan Kagura.

"Kagura ! Kagura ! bangunlah.. kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Sesshomaru.. kalau tau begini.. lebih baik aku.."

Pelahan-lahan pandangan Kagura mulai kabur dan dengan sekejap tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghilang, bercampur dengan angin. hanya meninggalkan kimono yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

"Sesshomaru.. aku mencintaimu.. sungguh aku mencintaimu.." samar-samar suara Kagura terdengar oleh telinga Sesshomaru. Suara indah wanita itu berbaur dengan desiran angin.

Sesshomaru memeluk erat kimono tersebut dengan perasaan menyesal dari dalam diri nya, dan ia berjanji akan membunuh Naraku yang sudah membuat wanita yang ia cintai mati di hadapan nya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan di pohon Sakura itu. Pohon Sakura tempat mereka saling bertemu.

* * *

Review Please..


End file.
